La mutinerie ou la mort du phénix
by Syrene-T
Summary: D’où venait Hector Barbossa avant de devenir le second de Jack ? Quelques éléments de réponse dans cette histoire qui retrace la fameuse mutinerie. Marins d’eau douce s’abstenir, lol.
1. La mort du phénix

**Disclaimer**** :** _**Les personnages sont à Disney, les îles et la mer des Caraïbes appartiennent à plusieurs pays différents, le Black Pearl ça dépend des jours et la chanson Quinze marins est à la Bretagne. Juste, j'ai été obligée d'intervertir deux couplets de ce grand classique afin de rester cohérente avec l'histoire. Mettons qu'il s'agit d'un acte de piraterie imposé par la poursuite d'une juste cause… hem… eh, eh !**_

**Note** **:** **Troisième volet des aventures de Jack avant les films, c'est la suite de **_**La marque : l'inavouable secret**_** et **_**Le pacte ou un navire pour Jack Sparrow**_** auxquels les allusions sont nombreuses.**

**Fic écrite sur un sujet commun avec Titvan. **

* * *

_Quinze marins sur le bahut du mort_

_Yop là ho, une bouteille de rhum_

_A boire et le diable avaient réglé leur sort_

_Yop là ho, une bouteille de rhum._

Murmure des vagues contre la coque. Murmure du vent dans les voiles. Parfois le frôlement des pieds d'un matelot sur le pont, un appel, quelques mots échangés. Du gaillard d'avant montait le son d'un biniou, les paroles d'une chanson dont le refrain était repris en chœur, par moments quelques rires.

Dans un ciel parfaitement dégagé, la lune dans tout son éclat nimbait d'argent chaque détail du navire, de ceux qui se tenaient encore sur le pont et jusqu'à la mer elle-même qui, sous cette lumière, paraissait blanche.

C'était là ce que les marins appellent « la mer de lait ». L'air salin était d'une incroyable douceur cette nuit, et Jack Sparrow sentait son cœur se dilater d'aise et se mettre au diapason des éléments. Un long moment encore il demeura où il était au bastingage, savourant pleinement la paix de cette nuit merveilleuse, la beauté de la mer sous la lune, le calme ambiant et le bonheur tout neuf de sa liberté chèrement acquise.

Il avait connu nombre d'épreuves et de mésaventures durant les huit derniers mois, mais à présent il n'en appréciait que davantage sa situation.

Il était libre et la saveur nouvelle et capiteuse de sa liberté l'enivrait.

Et il avait l'océan.

Son Black Pearl, mort et ressuscité sous une nouvelle identité, désormais son compagnon d'aventures, l'emmènerait partout. Vers les contrées les plus merveilleuses et les aventures les plus folles.

Vers la fortune, aussi.

Jack rêvait tout éveillé de piles entières de pièces d'or et d'argent et de joyaux fabuleux.

L'île de la Muerta n'était pas une légende, il en était certain. Il ne doutait pas de la découvrir et d'en revenir les cales chargées à ras bord d'un fabuleux butin. Oh bien sûr, il y avait cette histoire de malédiction qui le chagrinait un peu. Ses hommes n'y croyaient pas, mais lui n'était pas si certain que ça que l'on pouvait en rire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait décidé qu'il y penserait une fois sur place, selon ce qu'il trouverait.

Et une fois le trésor à bord du Black Pearl, il s'offrirait et offrirait à son équipage des semaines, voire des mois de bamboche effrénée. Quoi ? L'argent est fait pour être dépensé, non ? Les mets les plus fins, les alcools les plus rares, les filles les plus belles, sans compter les jeux, tout leur serait acquis.

Ah oui, ce serait là de glorieuses journées ! Il tardait déjà à Jack d'y être !

Et puis il faudrait aussi qu'il aille rendre visite à Anamaria. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait vue et il se demandait ce qu'elle devenait. Il caressa distraitement deux coquillages qui se balançaient sur une mèche de ses cheveux. Il se souvint d'un après-midi torride passé dans une crique déserte avec la jeune métisse. Par jeu, elle avait ramassé des coquillages à la frange des vagues. Il sourit en revoyant sa silhouette juvénile et nue se dresser dans l'écume, les gouttes d'eau salée qui brillaient sur sa peau noire et emperlaient le triangle soyeux du bas de son ventre, son rire qui laissait voir ses dents blanches et ses yeux dont le feu variait suivant les moments, passant du brasier à la douce chaleur d'une flambée.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la Compagnie des Indes, Jack avait pris l'habitude de collectionner les objets qui se rattachaient à des souvenirs importants et à les porter en permanence sur lui-même. C'était d'ailleurs Anamaria qui lui avait suggéré de tresser ses cheveux, qu'il ne coupait plus qu'il avait quitté la Compagnie, et qui en avait natté et roulé plusieurs mèches. Elle serait amusée, sans doute, de voir le résultat : les cheveux inextricablement mêlés désormais, jamais dénoués, mouillés par les embruns et séchés au grand soleil des Caraïbes formaient désormais des dreadlocks sur lesquels tranchait la blancheur nacrée des coquillages.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui arracha Jack à sa douce rêverie.

- Encore debout, capitaine ?

Jack sourit à son second. Il avait eu de la chance, estimait-il, de rencontrer un marin chevronné comme lui alors qu'il recrutait son équipage. Un fameux marin et un pirate, une recrue de valeur !

Le précédent navire sur lequel naviguait Hector Barbossa avait été endommagé au cours d'un affrontement entre pirates et, alors qu'il regagnait péniblement la terre pour y refaire ses forces, arraisonné par une escadre britannique. Heureusement qu'ils avaient vu venir l'ennemi : Barbossa avait sauvé la vie de pas mal de monde et la sienne en particulier en donnant l'ordre de jeter promptement à la mer tout ce qui pouvait désigner le navire comme pirate.

Faute de preuves, ils avaient échappé à la potence. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas franchement l'air d'honnêtes marins, ce qu'ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas, de nationalités et d'origines fort diverses, ce qui avait paru suspect, ils avaient passé deux ans dans un bagne de Jamaïque, à patauger dans l'eau croupie et à subir les assauts sans fins des moustiques porteurs de malaria et autres cochonneries.

Beaucoup en mouraient, d'ailleurs.

Hector avait survécu et, au bout de deux ans, avait réussi à s'échapper avec deux autres prisonniers. Ne leur restait plus qu'à repartir de zéro. Ce qu'en personnes de ressources ils avaient d'ailleurs fort bien réussi puisqu'ils étaient à cette heure tous les trois à bord du Black Pearl. A vrai dire, Jack n'aimait pas trop l'un de ces hommes, un Noir gigantesque couvert de tatouages et de piercings nommé Bartémy. Mais Barbossa répondait de lui, donc….

- Je te confie le navire, Hector, répondit-il, souriant toujours. Je vais dormir un peu. A demain.

Il trouva que le sourire de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami était assez sinistre lorsqu'il lui répondit : « A tout à l'heure, Jack » mais il n'y prit pas garde sur le coup.

Et lorsqu'il s'en souvint, il était bien trop tard.

****

_Long John Silver a pris le commandement_

_Des marins et vogue la galère_

_Il tient ses hommes comme il tient le vent_

_Tout le monde a peur de Long John Silver._

Jack s'était endormi dans un état de douce euphorie et de parfaite tranquillité.

Son réveil, par contre, fut un cauchemar.

A peine entendit-il la porte de sa cabine claquer sur elle-même : le temps qu'il s'arrache à son paisible sommeil, le canon d'un pistolet s'enfonçait entre ses côtes.

- Debout, Jack !

L'esprit encore embrumé, l'intéressé cligna des yeux, puis s'assit, regardant avec des yeux ronds le visage dur d'Hector Barbossa et l'arme que ce dernier pointait sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Il s'avisa alors que son cher second n'était pas seul : l'immense Bartémy se tenait juste derrière lui, un rictus hilare fendant en deux son visage tatoué. Mais l'arme qu'il tenait en main n'incitait pas, elle, à la plaisanterie. Deux autres matelots encore, Twigg et son comparse habituel, un Noir aux longs cheveux nommé Drazik, se tenaient pistolets au poing au pied de son lit.

Jack n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger davantage. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que ses armes, qu'il avait posées à portée de main en se couchant, avaient disparu. Mais déjà, on l'empoignait sans ménagement pour l'entrainer manu militari hors de la cabine.

L'équipage était rassemblé sur le pont et attendait. Le cœur de Jack chavira en le voyant : quelques uns des pirates le dévisageaient effrontément ou ricanaient ouvertement, mais la plupart semblaient encore plus ou moins indécis, voire gênés, comme s'ils attendaient que joue un quelconque rapport de force pour prendre parti. Une mutinerie ! Il n'y avait plus à douter de la triste réalité. Et orchestrée par Barbossa, l'homme qu'il considérait jusqu'à ce soir encore comme un ami, auquel il avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler, ce même jour, tout ce qu'il savait de l'île de la Muerta et de son trésor.

Atterré, Jack entraperçut des regards qui se dérobaient, des expressions chafouines ou au contraire arrogantes, il perçut quelques ricanements et quelques quolibets à son encontre et sa première réaction fut la plus totale incompréhension. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi contre lui, à bord de son navire, alors qu'il leur avait promis aventure, richesse et bombance ?

- Mes amis, clamait cependant Hector Barbossa à ses côtés, ce soir le Black Pearl change de mains ! Nous sommes des écumeurs et des forbans, des frères de la côte, et avec un navire comme le Black Pearl, nous serons les rois de l'océan !

Des acclamations fusèrent. Bien trop nombreuses au goût de Jack. Il comprit qu'il était victime d'une machination préparée de longue date. Sans doute même Barbossa avait-il toujours eu l'intention de s'emparer du Black Pearl, dès lors qu'il avait prétendu rechercher un nouveau bâtiment sur lequel s'embarquer. Et pendant que Jack, des étoiles plein les yeux, se prélassait sur son nuage rose…. Pourtant, ils n'avaient quitté Tortuga que depuis deux jours ! Comment Hector avait-il pu retourner l'équipage en si peu de temps ? Ce n'était pas possible !

- Permettez-moi de vous rappeler, lança Sparrow d'une voix claironnante, coupant net la diatribe de son rival, que selon le code de la piraterie, un nouveau capitaine ne peut être choisi que par un vote de l'équipage !

Il avait bien conscience de jouer son va-tout, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à un tel retournement de situation.

Hector cependant, après s'être tourné vers lui d'un air mécontent, lui adressa un sourire ironique :

- C'est ma foi vrai, admit-il. Eh bien votons, alors.

Fermement campé sur la dunette, il fit face à l'équipage :

- Qui vote pour conserver le même capitaine ?

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le navire. Les hommes échangeaient des regards gênés ou dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre. Certains se grattaient la tête d'un air embarrassé.

- Non ! clama cependant Bartémy d'une voix puissante. Non, nous voulons un VRAI capitaine, un vrai pirate !

Il y eut quelques : « ouais… ouais, c'est vrai » qui blessèrent Jack au plus profond de lui-même.

Pourtant, quelques mains se levèrent en sa faveur.

Trop peu, hélas.

Triomphant, Barbossa poursuivit d'une voix qui portait loin :

- Et qui vote pour changer de capitaine ?

Encouragée par Bartémy, une multitude de mains se leva.

Jack aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir effacer du visage de son ex second le sourire qu'il arborait en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Souverain, le vieux forban écrasa son adversaire d'un claironnant :

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de contestation possible, Jack.

Puis, à Bartémy et Twigg il ordonna, du ton de celui qui sait qu'il a gagné la partie :

- Mettez-le aux fers. Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard.

Il éleva la voix pour ajouter :

- Ce soir double ration de rhum pour chacun ! Buvons, mes amis, nous serons bientôt riches !

Les acclamations qui saluèrent cette déclaration dressèrent le bûcher des dernières illusions que Jack Sparrow avait pu nourrir jusqu'à ce jour.

Plus meurtri qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il ne songea même pas à résister et se laissa jeter dans une geôle à fond de cale, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le cœur en lambeaux.

****

_Essaye un peu d'le contrecarrer  
Et tu iras où tant d'autres sont allés  
Que'qu'uns aux vergues et que'qu'uns par d'ssus bord  
Tout l'monde pour nourrir les poissons d'abord_

Cette nuit là, prisonnier à bord de son propre navire, ce navire qu'il avait arraché de haute lutte aux abysses en promettant un prix exorbitant à l'enfer pour y parvenir, Jack Sparrow mourut.

Il avait enduré bien des choses depuis quelques mois et il avait déjà perdu un certain nombre de ses illusions, sans même parler des idéaux qu'il avait longuement nourris, mais il avait eu le tort de penser que c'était lui qui avait joué de malchance.

Il avait eu foi en Cutler Beckett et l'avait chèrement payé mais, après tout, tous deux n'appartenaient ni au même monde ni au même milieu.

Etre trahi par des pirates, et des pirates avec lesquels il avait vraiment eu l'intention de tout partager, surtout se voir évincé de la sorte par un homme qui lui devait tout, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Cette nuit là, comme le corbeau d'une célèbre fable écrite au siècle précédent par un poète Français (bien que Jack n'en ait pas et ne doivent jamais en avoir connaissance), il « jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus ».

Cette nuit là, trompé, déchu, humilié et blessé jusqu'au fond du cœur, il mourut moralement et devint un autre homme.

Il se jura que plus jamais, si longue que soit sa vie, il n'accorderait plus sa confiance à personne. Jamais.

Et que plus jamais non plus il ne s'attacherait à quiconque.

Des amis ? Celui qui croit avoir un ami est un gogo, un pigeon bon à plumer, voilà la vérité ! Celui qui se laisse prendre au piège de ses sentiments devient leur esclave, tout simplement. Pour s'en tirer, il fallait être plus rusé et plus retors que tout le monde, prendre tout ce qu'il était possible et ne jamais rien donner en échange.

Devenir imprévisible, imperméable, ne jamais rien laisser deviner ni de ses pensées, ni de ses projets, se forger une façade que nul ne pourrait ni traduire ni franchir, et toujours jouer avec un coup d'avance. Voilà ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Au point où il en était, Jack abandonna également, sans regret, tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir comme velléité d'être « quelqu'un de bien ».

Tout en ruminant ses sombres pensées, il songea soudain combien il avait été heureux avant d'avoir derrière lui un équipage, lorsqu'il n'y avait eu que le Black Pearl et lui.

Ce serait désormais le seul attachement qu'il s'autoriserait, car son navire du moins ne le tromperait jamais.

Oh elle fut bien longue et bien amère, cette nuit de mort et de renaissance.

Nombreuses furent les pensées lugubres et désenchantées qui vinrent hanter l'esprit de Jack. Nombreuses furent les promesses qu'il se fit à lui-même.

Loin au-dessus de lui, il entendait des rires et des chants : les mutins fêtaient leur victoire dans l'allégresse. Cela dura quasiment jusqu'à l'aube. Quand le silence se fit, Jack comprit aux mouvements du navire que Barbossa avait fait mettre en panne. Après avoir bu et chanté durant des heures, il fallait bien dormir.

Le prisonnier, plus amer que jamais, imagina son vainqueur s'installer, l'air suffisant, dans sa propre cabine et le remplacer dans son lit encore défait. Un flot de bile lui monta dans la gorge, qu'il eut bien du mal à ravaler.

La journée fut aussi longue pour Jack que l'avait été la nuit. Il semblait qu'on l'eut oublié. En fin d'après-midi, enfin, un matelot lui apporta un gobelet d'eau et un peu de nourriture, à laquelle il ajouta force sarcasmes que l'intéressé encaissa sans mot dire, faussement impassible. Il n'allait certainement pas en plus leur donner la satisfaction de voir à quel point il en était blessé ! Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait pas la dernière, que Jack Sparrow se retrouvait en prison. Mais ce fut sans le moindre doute celle qui lui fut le plus pénible !

Une fois le marin reparti, pour la première fois Jack se posa sérieusement la question de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver à présent. Il essaya de se souvenir s'il y avait quelque chose là-dessus dans le Code –puisqu'après tout, Barbossa s'en était prévalu pour procéder à un vote – Sparrow ne se faisait guère d'illusion, il avait bien compris que seules ses protestations lui avaient valu ce vote qui n'avait rien changé, mais peut-être que son adversaire ne s'estimerait pas encore suffisamment sûr de la totalité de l'équipage pour agir à sa guise. Du reste, lui-même pouvait se prévaloir d'un article du codex si celui-ci était en sa faveur.

Il creusa donc sa mémoire pour essayer de se souvenir d'une quelconque allusion au sujet. Malheureusement, la seule chose qui lui revint à l'esprit, ce fut la douleur cuisante des « baisers » de « Cécilie » lui cinglant les mains chaque fois qu'il échouait à réciter correctement un article du Code lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Cécilie » était sèche, acariâtre, mordante. Jack la haïssait. En cachette, on la surnommait « la maîtresse du capitaine », tout simplement parce que Teague Sparrow ne s'en séparait jamais, qu'il la maniait avec une habileté et une dextérité redoutables et que l'on ne pouvait absolument jamais savoir à quel moment elle allait surgir ni qui elle allait prendre pour cible, que ce soit les mains de Jack, le matelot inattentif ou celui dont la langue avait fourché (Teague avait une idée précise de la manière dont il convenait de lui parler et ne tolérait aucune exception).

« Cécilie » pourtant, ainsi baptisée par son possesseur, n'était pas une personne : c'était un morceau de corde qui n'excédait pas vingt centimètres et qui avait été trempé dans le goudron. Celui-ci, en séchant, l'avait durci et raidi et Teague le conservait dans sa manche, comme certains y gardent un poignard, toujours à portée de ses doigts agiles.

Jack s'était longtemps exercé à acquérir la même habileté que son père à faire glisser, avec rapidité et discrétion, un objet caché le long de son avant-bras jusqu'à sa paume mais, malgré son habileté, il n'était jamais parvenu à le faire aussi vite que lui.

Pour son malheur et celui de ses mains qui étaient parfois enflées et violacées au sortir de la leçon, il n'avait jamais non plus pu retenir grand-chose du Code. Ca ne l'intéressait pas, il trouvait ça stupide, assommant, inutile. Il aurait bien aimé, pourtant, pouvoir se souvenir. Ne serait-ce que le temps que son intraitable instructeur l'interroge sur le sujet, afin d'éviter les brûlants « baisers » (c'était l'expression du capitaine Teague) de la maudite « Cécilie », mais malgré la crainte qu'il en avait, ça n'avait jamais pu lui entrer dans le crâne.

- Tu t'en repentiras un jour, Jackie ! soupirait son père, plus ennuyé que fâché.

Jack, qui n'avait pas pensé à l'auteur de ses jours depuis des années, repoussa avec humeur ces souvenirs qui non seulement n'avaient rien d'agréables mais qui de plus ne pouvaient nullement l'aider dans sa situation présente.

Il savait qu'assez souvent, lorsqu'un équipage de pirates décidait de changer de chef, le capitaine déchu était purement et simplement abandonné à la mer, dans une chaloupe, avec de l'eau et des vivres pour deux ou trois jours à peine. Sans être inexistantes, les chances de survie en pareil cas étaient toutefois presque aussi minces que la vertu des demoiselles de Tortuga.

Barbossa devait avoir une idée de ce genre dans la tête, sans quoi il n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer tout de suite. A moins qu'il n'ait seulement préféré s'assurer d'abord d'avoir bien en main tout son nouvel équipage.

En bref, Jack se trouvait totalement à sa merci et il n'était pas impossible qu'il revoit Davy Jones beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ! A cette idée, la révolte gronda en lui comme un orage et sa rancœur envers Hector Barbossa s'embrasa.

Lorsqu'il était monté à bord du Hollandais Volant et qu'il avait bavardé un peu avec l'équipage, il avait appris que Jones donnait généralement le choix à ses victimes. Mais en raison du pacte qui les liait, Jack, lui, n'aurait plus ce choix. Il frissonna en se remémorant les damnés mi-hommes, mi-poissons et se jura que de n'importe quelle façon il ne les rejoindrait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il ait pu promettre !

De toutes les promesses qu'il s'était fait ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, celle-ci serait la plus aléatoires à tenir, mais il n'en était pas moins viscéralement déterminé à ne pas se manquer de parole sur ce chapitre.

****

Plusieurs jours s'étaient encore écoulés depuis qu'Hector Barbossa avait pris le commandement du Black Pearl.

Sur le pont, longue-vue vissée à l'œil, le nouveau capitaine cherchait, d'heure en heure, de jour en jour, inlassablement, quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas. Enfin, à l'extrême limite de sa vision, il repéra ce qui pouvait annoncer une heureuse découverte.

Lorsque le navire eut parcourut encore quelques milles marins, Hector replia sa longue-vue avec une expression satisfaite, pêcha une pomme au fond de sa poche et la dévora en quelques vigoureux coups de mâchoires avant de jeter négligemment le trognon par-dessus bord : la tête échevelée de quelques palmiers culminait à l'horizon au-dessus des vagues.

Pour avoir étudié les cartes qu'il avait en sa possession, Barbossa savait qu'aucune île par ici n'était mentionnée. Non pas qu'elles soient inconnues, mais elles étaient insignifiantes et dépourvues d'intérêt, ce qui signifiait qu'elles ne pouvaient servir à se ravitailler et qu'elles s'avéraient désertes.

Exactement ce qu'il cherchait !

Quelques heures plus tard, le Pearl mit en panne à quelques encablures de l'île en question. Ayant pour la plupart grandi et navigué depuis toujours sur la mer des Caraïbes, les pirates étaient insensibles au panorama, la mer turquoise léchant un rivage de sable blanc et les palmes se balançant gracieusement dans les alizés. Pour eux, une escale intéressante comprenait forcément filles, boissons, jeux et plaisirs. Du reste, il n'entrait pas dans les intentions de leur nouveau capitaine de faire relâche en ces lieux ; il comptait seulement s'arrêter le temps de se débarrasser de son prisonnier.

C'était là pour les écumeurs des mers ce qu'ils considéraient comme une agréable diversion à la routine quotidienne. Aussi, ce fut avec force ricanements et gloussements qu'ils mirent en place la planche par-dessus le bastingage. Si certains d'entre eux n'approuvaient pas, ils étaient minoritaires et n'eurent garde de protester.

Jack de son côté n'avait pas quitté la cale depuis la nuit où tout avait basculé. Lorsqu'il déboucha sur le pont, le grand soleil des Tropiques l'éblouit et le força à s'arrêter en protégeant ses yeux de la réverbération derrière sa main.

- Allez, avance ! grogna Barthémy en le poussant dans le dos.

- Fais pas ta chochotte ! cria Twigg d'un ton hilare.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est timide ! Il se cache, comme une pucelle derrière son éventail !

La bassesse de ces propos et de ceux qui les proféraient n'étaient pas en mesure d'émouvoir Jack Sparrow. Intimement persuadé de ce qu'il valait en réalité, il n'avait jamais été sensible aux insultes non plus qu'aux quolibets.

Lorsque ses yeux se furent accoutumés à la luminosité, il jugea la situation d'un coup d'œil. Ah… Avec un certain détachement, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité de l'île déserte. Pas besoin d'aller y voir de près pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien sur cet îlot, sans doute même pas d'eau douce. Il y avait du moins quelques arbres, donc un peu d'ombre. Ce serait toujours ça. Et s'il avait de la chance, il trouverait à terre des noix de coco qui lui permettraient dans un premier temps de se désaltérer. S'il avait de la chance !

- Jack, dit Hector Barbossa en s'avançant vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il est temps pour toi de nous quitter et de prendre de nouvelles fonctions.

Une fois encore, Sparrow fit celui qui n'entendait rien. Mais en son for intérieur il se dit que s'il n'avait pas déjà vendu son âme, il l'aurait fait à présent, en échange du moyen d'effacer ce sourire.

- Scrunch !

Hector venait de croquer à pleines dents dans une pomme, tout en guettant la réaction de son adversaire.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, répliqua Jack en s'efforçant de sourire (un art qu'il devait perfectionner dans les années à venir). Ca sent terriblement mauvais à bord, depuis quelques jours, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Economise ta salive, grande gueule ! gronda Barthémy en le poussant à nouveau. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Jack fit semblant de trébucher puis, profitant de ce que l'autre n'était pas sur ses gardes, il feignit un faux mouvement et lui décocha un méchant coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Une technique de fille. Mais Jack aimait beaucoup les filles et ne rechignait jamais à apprendre d'elles tout ce qu'elles étaient disposées à lui apprendre.

Le beuglement que poussa Barthémy, en se cassant brutalement en deux, lui mit du baume au cœur. Cette fois, ce fut avec un sourire éclatant qu'il s'adressa au géant, lequel, plié en deux, se tenait les parties en gémissant.

- Excuse-moi, l'ami, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! assura-t-il. Je ne savais même pas que t'en avais !

Il se tourna vers Barbossa qui venait de dégainer son pistolet et le pointait sur lui :

- Je le prenais pour un eunuque… enfin, maintenant il l'est, tu me diras.

Malgré les quelques ricanements qui parcoururent les rangs, Hector goûta fort peu la plaisanterie. En quelques instants et force bourrades, Jack fut poussé sur la planche.

Tout espèce de sourire ayant disparu de son visage, Barbossa lui lança brusquement à la tête le pistolet qu'il tenait en main :

- Tu en auras besoin avant longtemps, Sparrow ! jeta t-il sèchement. Une balle : évite de la gâcher !

Jack attrapa adroitement l'arme au vol. Peut-être aurait-il été tenté de s'en servir immédiatement sur celui qui venait de la lui envoyer si une piqûre dans son dos ne l'en avait dissuadé : la pointe d'un sabre est toujours très dissuasive, surtout quand celui qui en tient la poignée n'est manifestement pas en humeur de plaisanter.

Dans un dernier sursaut de dignité, il n'attendit pas qu'on le pousse à la mer et préféra sauter de lui-même. Les eaux tièdes et limpides se refermèrent sur lui et il battit vigoureusement des pieds pour remonter à la surface. Personne n'avait songé à lui demander s'il savait ou non nager. Tout le monde s'en fichait. Durant le temps qu'il mit à parcourir la distance qui le séparait du rivage, Jack entendit les rires, les moqueries et les faux encouragements fuser derrière lui. Lorsqu'il prit pieds sur la plage de sable fin, le ressentiment lui brûlait l'âme comme une flamme ardente et il jura en lui-même une rancune éternelle à Hector Barbossa.

****

Même à l'ombre des palmiers, la chaleur était accablante. N'ayant strictement rien d'autre à faire, Jack s'était adossé au tronc d'un arbre et, les yeux clos, laissait son esprit engourdi par la fournaise vagabonder hors de sa prison de sable.

Capricieuse, sa pensée lui restituait sans suite et sans logique des souvenirs de ci, de là, un rire de femme, un lit de hasard, une taverne quelque part. Il se souvint soudain d'un marin qu'il avait rencontré à Tortuga quelques temps plus tôt, alors que fier possesseur du Black Pearl il voulait compléter son équipage pour partir à la chasse au trésor. Comment s'appelait-il, encore ? Sins ? Tips ? Non, Gibbs. Oui, Joshua Gibbs. Joshua ou Joshammee ? Enfin, peu importait. Ils avaient sympathisé et s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs soirs de suite pour vider un verre ensemble. Jack avait proposé à ce nouveau compagnon d'entrer dans son équipage mais Gibbs avait le projet de retourner dans la Royale. A la grimace de Jack qui en sortait à peine, il avait répliqué, en haussant les épaules, qu'il était un peu las de sa vie aventureuse. Ca avait bien des avantages, certes, mais ça ne remplissait guère vos poches.

- Raison de plus, avait plaisanté Jack. Venez avec moi, je pars à la recherche d'un trésor.

- Non merci. Sans vouloir vous vexer, je n'y crois pas. J'ai entendu mille fois des histoires de trésor fabuleux, et je ne connais encore personne qui en ai réellement trouvé un.

Dommage, s'était dit Jack, sans toutefois insister. Il avait l'impression que Gibbs et lui-même auraient pu devenir des amis. A peine ces mots avaient-ils effleuré sa mémoire que le capitaine déchu rouvrit les yeux et se redressa en s'adressant de sévères reproches. Des amis ! Ah non, plus jamais ! Parlons-en, des gens qui semblaient pouvoir devenir ses amis. Hector Barbossa, par exemple ? Lui aussi, Jack avait cru s'en être fait un ami ! Comme de Cutler Beckett auparavant. En voilà des bons, des excellents amis !

Mais comment, comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf, aussi aveugle, aussi borné ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu, pas compris….. ?

Et si encore il s'en était tenu là ! Mais non, grand benêt, bon nigaud, il avait tout raconté de ses projets à Hector, tout ce qu'il savait de l'île de la Muerta. Bravo, Jack. Dorénavant, tu sauras tenir ta langue.

- Puisqu'on doit tout partager, il faut me dire…

Oh non, plus jamais il ne partagerait quoi que ce soit avec quiconque, ni ses projets, ni ses pensées, ni ce qu'il savait –ou ne savait pas-

Car il savait que jamais il n'oublierait la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant le Black Pearl s'éloigner sur la mer bleue, ses voiles noires flambant neuves déployées dans l'azur, en le laissant, lui, sur place. Les adieux ironiques de l'équipage n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant le majestueux navire s'éloigner ainsi dans toute sa gloire, dans toute sa splendeur.

_Son_ Black Pearl ! Le navire qu'il avait perdu et retrouvé, auquel il avait su rendre la vie et qu'il avait lui-même baptisé ! Ces pensées étaient insupportables et Jack, soulevant ses paupières sur un regard noir de rancœur, sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

- Je te retrouverai, Hector ! siffla-t-il entre ses lèvres sèches.

**Jack est mort, longue vie au capitaine Sparrow**


	2. Epilogue

_C'est Bill le second du corsaire  
Le capitaine Flint en colère  
Est revenu du royaume des morts  
Pour hanter la cache au trésor._

_Trois mois plus tard_

Murmure des vagues contre la coque. Murmure du vent dans les voiles. Dans un ciel parfaitement dégagé, la lune dans tout son éclat déversait sur le monde sa lumière d'argent. L'air salin était probablement si doux, cette nuit… hélas, ils ne pouvaient plus le sentir. Et la douce lumière de la lune désormais leur faisait horreur en leur révélant sans fard ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Un bruit de rames frappant l'eau attira sur le pont tous ces spectres qui désormais composaient l'équipage du Black Pearl. Une chaloupe venait d'émerger de l'embouchure du fleuve et se rapprochait.

Le capitaine Barbossa n'avait emmené que trois hommes avec lui : le géant Barthémy, dont il avait fait son second, Twigg et Drazik. Tous attendaient avec une impatience mêlée d'appréhension le résultat de leur mission. D'ici un moment, ils sauraient s'ils avaient ou non une chance d'échapper à la malédiction que leur cupidité leur avait attirée.

Dans la chaloupe qui se rapprochait, Barbossa était songeur et grinçait des dents malgré lui. Certes, il avait appris qu'en effet il existait un moyen de conjurer le sort qui faisait de ses hommes et lui-même des morts-vivants… la sorcière avait exigé un prix exorbitant pour ce renseignement, estimait-il, furieux. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle se jouait de lui !

- Retrouve toutes les pièces aztèques, lui avait-elle dit. Toutes, jusqu'à la dernière, et remets-les dans le coffre, sur l'île. S'il en manque une seule, vous échouerez.

Quoique conscient du temps et du mal qu'ils auraient à retrouver les 882 pièces dilapidées au hasard de leurs escales, sur le coup Hector avait été soulagé. Il y avait donc une solution ! Pas facile, certes, mais il y en avait une.

Là-dessus, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la sorcière vaudou avait ajouté avec une ombre de sourire :

- Quand tu auras réussi à rassembler toutes les pièces, reviens me voir. Je t'expliquerai le rituel que tu devras pratiquer pour te libérer de la malédiction.

Il avait tempêté, sacré, menacé, exigé de savoir tout de suite, mais elle avait refusé d'en dire plus.

- Il va te falloir des années, s'était-elle bornée à répliquer. Reviens à ce moment là.

Et il n'y avait pas eu à en tirer un mot de plus.

Voilà ce qu'Hector Barbossa expliqua à son équipage en remontant à son bord. Comme l'avait dit cette maudite sorcière, la tâche serait longue et ardue, la participation de chacun serait nécessaire. Chaque heure qui s'écoulait accroissait la difficulté, les pièces devaient passer de main en main, monnayées, perdues, jouées… Les pirates ne pouvaient même pas se rappeler exactement où, à qui et dans quelles circonstances ils les avaient dépensées ! Huit-cent quatre-vingt deux pièces, je vous demande un peu !

Tandis que le capitaine ajoutait quelques encouragements et donnait ses ordres pour l'appareillage, l'un des matelots plongea au fond de sa poche ses doigts de squelette. Il ne pouvait plus sentir le froid du métal, mais il pouvait suivre, du bout de ses phalanges réduites à l'état d'ossements, les gravures que les aztèques avaient fait figurer sur l'or qui devait acheter leur existence. Les symboles de la mort.

William Turner, que tout le monde appelait tout simplement « le Bottier », se félicita d'avoir conservé cette pièce, une de celles qui avaient constitué sa part du butin.

Jack Sparrow serait vengé, songeait-il avec satisfaction, car cette pièce allait quitter les Caraïbes pour l'Europe et ne serait jamais retrouvée.

La malédiction serait éternelle.

Et quand bien même il devait en avoir sa part, le pirate était résolu à mettre son plan à exécution. Après tout, pour tout ce que l'on désire obtenir, il y a toujours un prix à payer.

_Tous nous finirons par danser la gigue  
La corde au cou au quai des pendus  
Toi John Forrest et toi John Merick  
Si près du gibet qu'j'en ai l'cou tordu_

_Quinze marins sur le bahut du mort_

_Yop là ho, une bouteille de rhum_

_A boire et le diable avaient réglé leur sort_

_Yop là ho, une bouteille de rhum._

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **_**Eh ben tiens, ça me donne envie d'écrire une suite, à savoir l'histoire de Bill le Bottier après ça *taille ma plume et emplis à nouveau ma bouteille d'encre*.**_


End file.
